


3AM

by altmansdevil



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altmansdevil/pseuds/altmansdevil
Summary: “Is that what you want, though?” Phillip inquired, stepping closer to you, pushing the door shut. “Do you want me to leave?”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	3AM

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading! i hope you enjoyed!   
> ***  
> follow me on twitter @altmansdevil if you want more phillip content :)

3AM.   
Your phone buzzed against your nightstand drawing a low groan from you as you rolled over to look at it, the light hurting your sleep deprived eyes. When you saw who it was, though, you were suddenly wide awake.

Y/N are you awake? I’m coming over. 

You furrowed your brow as you sat up in bed trying to figure out why in the hell Phillip Altman would be texting you at 3AM. Not long after you read the message, you hear a car’s exhaust from down the street signaling he was close. You haul yourself out of bed, walking down to the door opening it before Phillip had the chance to even knock. “What in the fuck do you want, Phillip? It’s like 3AM,” you huffed out crossing your arms across your chest. What you did not realize was you were wearing only a white tank top that was a little too small and nothing but a red thong. Phillip, however, noticed. His eyes did a once over your body, before answering you, “What else could I want? I want you.” 

He pushed his way into your apartment shrugging off his leather jacket, tossing it on the back of the couch. “Cute place you have,” he observed, kicking off his shoes next. “Did I say you could stay?” you rebutted, still holding the door open. “I have work tomorrow.” The smell of his cologne hit you like a brick wall. It was strong, but not overly powerful; he smelled clean with a hint of lavender and bergamot. You gripped the door handle as you took in his scent, letting it overwhelm your senses. You always found it difficult to stay away from him. No matter what, you two always came back to each other no matter how long you guys have been apart. There was never a label put on you two; neither one of you knew what to call it. All you know is that the last time you were together, things were said that both of you regret, so the fact that he was here, unannounced, both took you by surprise and angered you a bit, but you couldn’t say no to him. 

“Is that what you want, though?” Phillip inquired, stepping closer to you, pushing the door shut. “Do you want me to leave?” He glanced down at you, slowly lifting your chin up to make eye contact with you, his eyes turning dark as you took a shaky breath in through your lips. A smirk tugged at his lips as you slowly started to shut the door, mumbling ‘no.’ He helped to hurry it along by slamming it closed as he picked you up pushing your back against it before he crashed his lips against yours. 

As soon as your lips touched his, it was like an electric shock coursing through your body. You responded so well to him, and he relished in that. His tongue swiped once along your bottom lip, as if asking for access, which you gladly granted opening your mouth as he moved his tongue with yours. Your hands quickly found their way to his hair threading your fingers through his thick locks, eliciting a low groan from him as you tugged slightly. 

Phillip was not quiet. Every move you make, every time you touch him, it draws some sort of auditory response that made your stomach knot up and your panties soaked. He had you under his full control and he did not have to do anything. 

He pulled away from your lips, his slightly swollen as he brushed his fingertips over your thong, smirking, feeling how wet you already were. “You’re always so ready for me, babe,” he all but growled as you felt him grow harder against you. Pushing your thong aside, he took your clit between his thumb and finger, rolling it ever so gently causing your head to lean down against his shoulder, a quiet whimper leaving your lips. “Nuh uh uh,” he pulled his fingers from your center, tilting your chin up, “You’re going to look at me. The whole time. I want to see how good I can make you feel.” Hearing Phillip say these words caused something deep inside of you to ache, your pulse quickening as you nodded, responding with a quiet, “Yes, daddy.” 

He growled, setting you down on the floor before sinking to his knees in front of you. “Remember what I said. Eyes on me, Y/N.” Ever so slowly, he tugged down your thong with one hand, the other coming up to squeeze your ass roughly. You kept your eyes glued on him as he tossed your thong aside, kissing up between your thighs, his facial hair tickling you before his licks a single stripe up between your folds. A soft sigh escaped your lips as he smirked against your center before plunging his tongue against your walls as his nose brushes over your clit. Your knees nearly give out as your hands find their way to his hair tugging roughly, causing Phillip to groan against your cunt sending a vibration straight to your core. “P-phillip..holy shit,” you breathlessly let out, trying desperately to keep your eyes open as his eyes bore into yours. “Tell me how you feel, babe. Talk to me.” Without warning he pushes two fingers inside of you, curling ever so slightly to hit that spot inside of you. Your back arches off against the door as you struggle to find words. “Fuck... it feels so good, Jesus. You could stay like this forever,” you breathlessly let out as he continues to pump his fingers in as he sucks at your clit. You feel a familiar burning in your stomach as another moan escapes. Your walls start to clench around Phillip’s fingers which he abruptly pulls out, standing up in front of you, your slick glistening on his lips. 

“Not yet, babe,” he says fumbling with his belt,tugging his pants off. Your eyes instinctively glance down at his briefs; he’s wearing the usual black Calvin Kleins that hugged his hips perfectly and outlined the bulge. Reaching out, you tugged them down, freeing him, the tip already leaking precum as your breath hitched in your throat. Noticing this, Phillip smirked wrapping your legs back around his waist as he pushed you up against the door, “Missed me?” he inquired, roughly pushing his way past your folds. Both of you let out a loud moan, his lips finding a spot on your neck to suck as you leaned your head back against the door as he rocks his hips a bit giving you time to adjust to his size before pulling out and fucking back into you. 

“God Y/N, you take all of me so well,” Phillip grunts against your neck, hands gripping onto your ass sure to leave bruises the next day. “I’ve missed feeling your cunt around me.”

You try to form a coherent response, but a string of curse words escape your mouth mixed with a low moan. This man drove you fucking insane, and as much as you did not want to admit it, you fucking loved it. Feeling him inside of you was the best feeling and knowing you had Phillip Altman coming apart for you made your stomach knot. 

Phillip whispered in your ear, “Are you close?” before taking your lobe between his teeth, nipping at it, soothing it over with his tongue. You sigh out a yes as his pace starts to quicken, becoming sloppy and once again that familiar ache is back in your stomach. “Come for me, Y/N. I want to feel you unravel around me. Let go.” At his words, your legs tighten around his waist, your breathing becoming erratic as he releases inside of you, fucking you through your high. His breath was hot against your neck as your breathing starts to return to normal as he pulls out, you softly whimpering at the loss of contact. 

Both of you sink down to the floor, his head resting against your chest, a small smile pulling at his lips. “We can’t go that long again, Y/N. It about killed me waiting that long.” You chuckle in agreement threading your fingers through his hair as you lean your head back against the door. “Call into work tomorrow. We aren’t finished here.”


End file.
